ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 3
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 3 Hazelpoot schoot opzij en beukte woest in de flank van de lichtbruine poes. Die krijstte wild en haalde haar nagels over Hazelpoot's schouder. Hazelpoot siste en deinsde achteruit voor ze weer in de aanval ging. De poes krijstte toen de leerling haar nagels in haar schouder boorde en in haar staart beet. Triomfantelijk keek Hazelpoot toe hoe ze wegrende. Plots werd ze van haar poten geslagen. Met een harde bons viel ze op de grond. Een grijze cyperse poes torende boven haar uit en ze rolde gauw weg voor de RivierClankrijger haar kon aanvallen. Het gevecht ging lange tijd door. Sparster had het opgenomen tegen de commandant, Schemermist, en boorde zijn tanden in haar keel. Ze grauwde woest en klauwde zijn rug open. Beukloof vocht tegen twee krijgers tegelijk en Magnoliapoot en Leeuwenpoot vochten samen tegen een vrouwtjeskat. Plots zag Hazelpoot Bontveder liggen. De crèmekleurige poes lag doodsstil neer in een plas bloed die uit haar nek leek te vloeien. "Help! Bontveder is gewond!" riep Hazelpoot luid. Ze rende naar de krijger toe. "Bontveder, kun je me horen?" vroeg ze aarzelend. Heemstroos kwam aanrennen met een dot spinrag. "Ga jij maar verder vechten!" siste de medicijnkat."Ik bemoei me wel met haar." Hazelpoot knikte en draafde het strijdsgewoel weer in. Er waren geen RivierClankrijgers die niet aan het vechten waren. Velen waren al weggerend. Vol bewondering keek Hazelpoot toe hoe Kersenlicht soepel omwentelde in de lucht en een kater van zijn poten stampte. Ze schudde haar vacht recht en haalde haar poot over haar oor voor ze naar Hyacintvlam toeliep om haar te helpen het op te nemen tegen drie leerlingen. Hazelpoot hielp mee de laatste RivierClankrijgers het kamp uit te jagen en uitgeput plofte ze neer op het zand. "Eindelijk! Die vlooienzakken mogen nooit meer terugkomen!" grauwde Magnoliapoot boos. Ze kwam naast Hazelpoot zitten. "Je hebt gelijk." Hazelpoot begon haar schrammen te likken. "Niet te erg gewond, hoop ik?" Magnoliapoot haalde haar tong over een diepe, rafelige wonde in haar schouder. "Nee. Jij zo te zien wel." zei Hazelpoot."Zal ik spinrag halen?" Magnoliapoot schudde haar kop."Het is al gestopt met bloeden. Bedankt." Dennestreep kwam aantrippelen. "Alles oké, Magnoliapoot?" vroeg hij vriendelijk. De bleekroste poes knikte. "Ja hoor. En met jou?" Dennestreep knikte."Ik ben oké." zei hij."Is iedereen oké? Geen zwaargewonden?" Hazelpoot's keel werd kurkdroog. "Eh..." zei Magnoliapoot aarzelend. "Bontveder bloedde heel erg..." zei Hazelpoot voorzichtig. Dennestreep sperde zijn ogen open."Ik zie haar nergens." zei hij, om zich heen kijkend. Hazelpoot kreeg een akelig gevoel en ging naar het medicijnhol toe. "Waar is Bontveder?" vroeg ze aan Roospoot. "Heemstroos verzorgt haar... we weten niet of ze het zal halen.. als haar wonde infecteert is ze verloren." klonk het antwoord. Hazelpoot knikte en rende terug naar Dennestreep en Magnoliapoot. Ze keken haar vragend aan. "Ze is nog niet buiten levensgevaar." miauwde ze. Sparster sprong op dat moment op de Verzamelrots. "Stilte." miauwde hij. De Clan zweeg en keek hem afwachtend aan. "Kersenlicht heeft haar achterpoot verstuikt, maar Heemstroos zegt dat ze er bovenop zal komen." maakte hij als eerste bekend."Leeuwenpoot is buiten westen geslagen en volgens Roospoot zal het nog even duren voor hij wakker wordt." Magnoliapoot slaakte een zacht kreetje en rende naar het medicijnhol toe om haar broer te bezoeken. Lijsterzang volgde gauw achter haar. "Bontveder is dodelijk verwond. De medicijnkatten kijken wat ze kunnen doen." sloot Sparster af."Verder weten jullie zelf of jullie wonden hebben. Heemstroos en Roospoot komen zo gauw ze kunnen langs om jullie wonden te behandelen. Als jullie dreigen flauw te vallen, ga dan naar ze toe. We willen niet meer dan drie zwaargewonden." Er klonk instemmend gemurmel op en een paar katten hinkten gauw naar het medicijnhol toe. Hazelpoot bleef zitten. "De RivierClan heeft aangevallen omdat we zwak zijn na de orkaan, die het moeras erg hevig heeft geteistert." een glinstering schoot door Sparster's ogen."Maar wij weten dat zij ook verzwakt zijn. Het water in hun rivieren is gestegen en veel prooi is verdronken. De vissen zijn al dagen geleden weggevlucht. We hebben kostbare informatie te pakken gekregen over de aanvalsformaties van de RivierClan en zeker na dit gevecht hebben we kennis opgedaan." Hij zwiepte even met zijn staart."Wanneer we de perfecte kans hebben vallen we hen aan." Er klonk gejuich op en katten keken elkaar opgewonden aan. "Eindelijk zullen we wraak krijgen!" zei Taanwolk met glanzende ogen. Hyacintvlam knikte en Dennestreep kneedde met zijn poten in het zand. "We moeten al onze krachten op doen wanneer het zo ver is. Ik raad de jongste en de oudste Clangenoten te gaan slapen. Katten die moeten jagen kunnen dat doen, maar ga niet te dicht bij de RivierClangrens. Wij liggen diep in de Clanterritoria dus dreigt er van alle kanten gevaar. Ik zend er drie grote patrouilles op uit om de grenzen te controleren en te zien of er nog indringers, spionnen, vluchtende krijgers of prooidieven zijn. Vrijwilligers?" vroeg Sparster. Een hoop krijgers kwam naar voren, dus besloot Hazelpoot dat ze al naar bed kon gaan. Magnoliapoot kwam aanwandelen vanuit het medicijnhol. Zwijgend sloot ze zich aan bij de zandkleurige poes. Hazelpoot stelde geen vragen en samen met haar vriendin ging ze het leerlingenhol binnen. Stormpoot kwam even later ook. "Sparster vertelde dat Echokit en Varenkit morgen leerlingen worden." miauwde hij."Ze hebben hier erg lang op gewacht." Hazelpoot knikte en rolde zich op. Magnoliapoot keek met vochtige ogen naar de grond. "Het komt wel goed met Leeuwenpoot." zei Stormpoot troostend. Het bleekroste poesje knikte en drukte zich tegen Hazelpoot aan. Hazelpoot had zich nooit veel herinnert van haar geboorte. Eigenlijk was dat best normaal, want niemand herinnerde zich zijn of haar geboorte. Maar zij was altijd al anders geweest. Een goed geheugen had ze, en vage herinneringen doken wel vaker op in dromen, dat was niets nieuws. Ze had alleen maar verhalen te horen gekregen over haar geboorte. Over hoe haar moeder doodziek werd de avond dat ze had gejongt, en hoe ze die nacht was overleden. Het overlijden van haar ouders was tragisch geweest, maar ze had ze nauwelijks gekend en dus kon ze niet rouwen. Waarom droomde ze deze nacht dan over haar moeder? Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Ze zag een mooie, kleine zandkleurige poes neerliggen in een diep bed van hooi. Het was in de schuur waar zij en Carrie waren opgegroeid, maar er waren vele andere katten. Dit waren de bergkatten die ervoor hadden gekozen eenlingen te worden. Hazel kreunde van de pijn en Adelaar gaf haar een bol nat mos aan. Twee eenlingen zaten er ook bij. Ze waren allebei blauwgrijs met schitterende gouden ogen. De kleinste kwam Hazelpoot pijnlijk bekend voor. Pleegmama. De zandkleurige poes gilde het uit van de pijn en een slap bundeltje plofte neer in het mos. "Oh nee..." prevelde de grootste blauwgrijze poes; Vlierhart."Hij is dood..." Hazelpoot's hart veranderde in ijs terwijl ze toekeek hoe haar moeder het donkere katje wanhopig likte. Maar hij bleef slap. Schokgolven schoten door haar lichaam. Ze had een broertje gehad?!! Ze had een broertje gehad en niemand had het haar ooit verteld! Ze had een broertje gehad dat was gestorven tijdens de geboorte. Tranen welden op in haar ogen, maar ze voelde zich ook boos worden. Waarom had niemand het haar verteld? Waarom hadden ze haar in het duister gelaten! En dat ze het zich nu pas herinnerde... ze dwong zichzelf verder te kijken. Ondertussen was het tweede jonkie al geboren. Dat was zij. Een zeer klein, zandkleurig poesje. Hazel snorde blij toen ze zag dat haar dochter wel leefde, en ze likte haar warm en droog. Weemoed kroop over Hazelpoot's vacht. Had haar moeder echt wel van haar gehouden? Zou ze ooit nog zo'n persoon hebben die net zoveel van haar hield als pleegmama? Pleegmama had haar opgevoed, maar haar echte moeder... had die überhaupt omgekeken naar haar jongen toen ze eenmaal in de Sterrenwereld was? Hazelpoot schudde met haar kop. Ondertussen was ook Carrie verschenen, veel bleker dan zij, maar wel groter. Hazel viel al gauw in slaap. Hazelpoot keek de hele nacht toe. Haar moeder werd koorstig en begon te woelen, en midden in de nacht stopte ze plots met ademen. Bestand:ZvS_tussenstukje.png Hazelpoot schoot wakker. Maanlicht stroomde het leerlingenhol binnen en de schaduwen aan de randen van de open plek verschoven zwijgend. Iemand was zojuist gestorven. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 2 ���� Hoofdstuk 4 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm